Soviet Log 18
Soviet Log 18 “All Combat All The Time” Picking up in the Eelean Den, having just fended off an ambush, our heroines push on to “go to the place and do the thing” (in this case, it’s recover water from the pool containing a remaining shard of the meteor From Outer Space in order to heal Alexy, who's basically the Russian Pope). After some perfunctory repairs and spell resets, the party reaches a fork in the cavern and broke tradition by veering left. Finding a strange beholder shaped idol in the next chamber, everyone suppressed a shudder and moves into view of the main chamber, raising the alarm by the remaining Eelean. The party moves into the main chamber to meet the threat, finding surprisingly light defences. Of course, the Eelean Shaman had been alerted and was circling round the unexplored passageway to assault the NPC’s unprotected rears. In true Daring and Heroic fashion, Rocquette placed herself in the Shaman’s path (who Obviously and Predictably Outclassed Rocquette in Every Way). With Mei-Lin reduced to NPC status and Nat and Kat comboing for the ol’ Pilot-Rogue Vangard Tag-Team, Eva moved in support of Rocquette. As Eva and Rocquette moved to take on the Shaman, we rediscovered the magic of Vortex , knocking out massive AOE Hazard Rating Force and Cold damage. Nonetheless, the opposition was sufficient to push the Shaman back, dropping Vortexes to kite the PCs like a Witch Doctor kiting an elite mob in Act IV. Meanwhile, Nat broke through the line and moved to intercept the Shaman’s escape, leaving Kat to mop up (mental note: next time have a stealth Shaman held in reserve). Catching the Shaman with a critical missile volley , Nat partially collapsed the cavern and pretty much ended the Shaman’s chances of escape (I was totally thinking of ways to work him into the Nazi Squad, cause that would be plausible). In pursuit, Eva simultaneously teleported herself partially into the wall, which could have been much worse in heavy combat. Finishing off the Shaman, you gather round the the pool and make a few Science/Lore checks, determining that there is definitely mild radiation in the water and the source is Cthulhuian. Nat failed to convince anyone else to swim down and retrieve the shard and decided against it herself. Further exploration also revealed a back door passage to escape without excavating the main opening. Making your way back to the crater with the Khramvoi facility, Nat bailed her luck save and stepped on a landmine, doing minor damage and knocking down the rogue (if you wanted to have a good agility, you should have worn an exosuit!). Initiative is rolled as Nazi’s emerged from their hiding places, including Lt. Oborin, the ol’ Nazi Gatling Burner from the Airport. Combat is bloody and fast with Arc Lightning and Gatling bursts flying freely, but the Nazis are unable to withstand the randomly tactical combined fire of the PCs, leading the 2 remaining Nazis to surrender. Employing successful interrogation techniques, Katya managed to learn that Rauschling and Rosenberg, along with some other squaddies, had entered the Khramavoi facility approximately 10 minutes previously. Deciding that the prisoners had to be executed, the PCs actually decided to try and mitigate the effects on Lilyana (aka Party Conscience). Nat, trying to simultaneously repair her relationship with Lil, made a middling beguile check but whether it was Katya’s persuasion assistance or just the burgeoning mountain of atrocities that Lilyana has witnessed since Samarqand, it was successful. The twist was that she wanted to do it herself, possibly as part of some masochistic accepting responsibility for your actions fetish. Moving quickly, you descended the elevator into the Khramvoi facility to the sounds of gunfire. Katya, doing her best Nazi impression, managed to put the guards at ease before the PCs busted into the hallway and initiated combat number three. Tids and Bits *We will pick this up next weekend for the Uber 12-Hour Mega Session Finale. *(Unless I get alcohol poisoning Friday Night). *Additional Capitalization Provided by the Delgatty Manual of Style. Equipment *1 SS Starter Construct *1 SS Specialist Construct *1 SS Corporal Construct *2 SS Exosystem *1 SS Gatling Burner *1 SS Assault Rifle *1 SS Tactical Sniper *2 SS Rifle Bayonet *5 High Calibre Magnum *3 Mystic Goggles, Advanced *24 Eelean Claws *20,000 Mystic Salvage Experience *8 Generic *2 Combats Category:Soviet